


Kissies

by StarStickerX



Series: Ash/Satoshi X Goh Oneshots [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its literally just fluff, like pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStickerX/pseuds/StarStickerX
Summary: Ash wakes up and is immediately assaulted by love and affection.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash/Satoshi X Goh Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Kissies

Ash wakes up, which is weird because usually he is woken up by Goh or Pikachu before he gets the chance to wake up late. Regardless, he ends up not caring.   
Goh is laying next to him, reading what appears to be a book on his phone while his fingers idly comb through Ash’s hair. He only stops for a few seconds when he drops a kiss to his boyfriend's head, then he resumes his work.   
He’s holding Ash from the front, one arm extended underneath him and Goh’s chin over his shoulder so he’s allowed to read, and one arm reaching over Ash’s body to play with his hair. He’s being held close, enough for Ash to cuddle into the warmth of Goh’s body with ease in a comfy position.   
Ash stirs a little, moves his head so it’s buried in Goh’s chest, and enjoys the way it rumbles with Goh’s laughter.   
“Good morning Ash.” Goh’s voice is soft and gentle, and Ash quietly wishes to hear more of it.   
“Good morninggggg…” Ash’s words are slurred by his sleepiness and Goh laughs again, discarding his phone on the mattress. He commits both arms to hug his boyfriend's body and decides to kiss his temple for good measure. He doesn’t miss the way Ash squeaks, eyes still closed, burying his face as much as he can to get away.   
Goh takes it as a challenge and pulls away from Ash long enough to lean and aim a kiss at his nose, which earns him a whine and some nuzzles into his shoulder. Goh laughs again.   
“You’re adorable.” Goh states. Ash makes a grunt in disagreement.   
“Not cuteeee.” To make his point, he nuzzles his way to Goh‘s neck then stops, sighing once he’s found a good spot to rest in, which is not cute, not in the slightest.   
Goh hums. “Whatever you say, my dear.” Ash squeaks again and Goh laughs, squeezing Ash gently. For the near-decade they’ve been together, Ash managed to get flustered at Goh’s comments and kisses sometimes, especially on soft mornings like these where Goh takes special care in playing with Ash’s fingers, commits dedication in combing through Ash’s hair with his fingers, drawing delicate circles on Ash’s back underneath his shirt. Ash loves mornings like these despite his protests, Goh knows, so he makes everyone as special as he can muster, pouring love and dedication into every word, every touch, every kiss.   
It’s silent for a bit until Ash pulls back, looking at Goh’s face and pouting. Goh giggles. It’s the first thing Ash sees this morning, and he’s certainly not complaining   
“What?” Ash doesn’t answer but pouts further. Goh giggles again.   
“What is it, my dear?” Ash flushes but doesn’t stop his pursuit. He pouts even further, and Goh is giggling once more, wondering how on earth Ash could ever think that he wasn’t cute.   
“My love? My sweet champion?” Goh queries, taking Ash’s hand and pressing it against his lips. Ash flushes darker.   
“Where’s my kiss?” He asks, not without wavering. It’s all he can say after Goh flustering him.   
Ash counts himself lucky as he hears Goh laughing again, proud to be able to make Goh laugh as much as he is now.   
“Is that all?” Goh asks softly, silently tracing his fingers along Ash’s cheeks. Ash nods, and Goh complies.   
It’s a while before they stop giving each other kisses, but they do, Ash is finally fully awake, ready to start the day, and Goh is too, taking Ash’s hand and getting up with him.   
Ash stops to look at him, and Goh looks back, questioning why Ash is anchoring there.   
“I can’t wait.” That is all he says, and Goh subconsciously runs his thumb along all of Ash’s fingers, stopping at the one newly adorned by a ring.   
“Me neither.”


End file.
